The Founder's Children
by Riddler
Summary: Gwen, Damisela, Robert and Link are no normal transfer students at Hogwarts. A path is set for them, and they have yet to figure out whom they are—from the prophecies and visions they receive. A difficult trail, they end up dealing with things they didn


****

Name: The Founders Children

****

Genre: Drama/Romance

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Gwen, Damisela, Robert and Link are no normal transfer students at Hogwarts. A path is set for them, and they have yet to figure out whom they are—from the prophecies and visions they receive. A difficult trail, they end up dealing with things they didn't ask for---like Love and the Dark Lord. 

****

Disclaimer: All characters(Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, etc) are owned by J.K. Rowling. Characters you are not familiar with belong to muah. :-D

****

Chapter One- _Standing Still_

Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights  
Trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here  
To the twilight  
There's a dead end to my left  
There's a burning bush to my right  
You aren't in sight  
You aren't in sight

Standing Still—Jewel

****

Bitter arguments had grown to trembling ones in their private compartment they requested on the Hogwarts Express. Robert and Link favored the fact they we were going to Hogwarts from Durmstrang. Gwen and I loathe the idea, so horrible, to get into the gossip factors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't know why the four of us are still good friends. We would make good enemies. Even though Gwen and I are close like sisters, we are completely different, in many ways.

We were in the boats with the first years, whispering quietly to one another. Link and Robert wouldn't talk to us, and neither would we. _The fools, _I whispered to Gwen, as she shook her head in agreement. Turning to look at the pond, I have to admit it was beautiful in a dark way, the tiny stars glittering against dark water.

Gwen suddenly put her hand on mine, "I know we don't agree with them—and we never will" she gave a dark chuckle, "But I wonder if this change will be good—I sense something here will change us completely"

I glared at Gwen, but she couldn't see me, because I was blocking all the moonlight she had. I really didn't like the sound of that—Gwen always acted like a Seer. Maybe she was, but whenever I doubted whatever she guessed, it always came true.

"Get outta 'ha boat! Com' on!" bellowed the half-giant gamekeeper. I winced, as the loud voice seemed to shake my skinny figure. Getting out of the boat first, I followed the first years to a big chestnut door that seemed to cover half of the large, streaming tower. 

My messy, black hair glinted against the light as we strode in. Uneasily, I leaned against the wall and looked up to the cathedral like light, the crystals glimmering with the never-ending fire. The first years, which were much shorter than Gwen, Robert, Link and I were, were all knee-knocked and whispering frantically to each other. 

A stern, tall lady came in, with her gliding emerald green robes. Her hair was a whitish-gray, and I think she frightened the first years even more than they already were. I glued my eyes to the carpet when the words she said about houses, house points spend through my ears. What finally got my attention when Professor McGonagall (her name) was going to leave but turned back around.

"Oh, and yes," she turned a bit, "Our transfer students from Durmstrang, come along" Gwen first, Robert, Link and then I put myself in the back, followed behind the stern professor. I felt nervous, almost as knee-knocked as the first years were.

We entered into a wide room, with four tables, banisters hanging up from the ceiling. The ceiling was like the cloudly, shiny night that she had just came from. The other, older students already were there, first chattering, but then silence fell as the tall man with gleaming silver hair stood up, his voice magnificently louder. 

"Well, students, welcome to a New Year!" he said in a deep voice, "Our beginning feast is slightly changed. Instead of the sorting of the new first years, We shall sort our new transfer students from Durmstrang. They will all be put into their 6th year" 

A stool with a raggedy, stained hat appeared right before my eyes. It was patched, frayed and would not be seen on any normal person's head walking down the street. I could see the look of doubt cast on Gwen and Link's face, and the look on amazement on Roberts. _Figures, _I stared at Robert, _Always fascinated at the stupidest things. _

I stared a mile away from all the happenings. My mind snapped when Professor McGonagall said the first name off the long list.

"**Greenville, Gwen!**" 

Gwen, with her glimmering golden hair and bright blue eyes, walked up and elegantly put on the hat over her ears. She could even make that old hat look like an enchanting one. Her tanned skin for all the time she spent in America with her mother made her look glamorous, like a movie star. 

"**Gryfinndor!**" 

Next it was Robert Romero's turn. He had this short mouse brown hair and goldish yellow eyes that were spectacular when you really looked up close. Freckles sprouted all over his cheeks. 

"**Hufflepuff!**"

Link Lagasse stood up and paced slowly. That's what really annoyed me about him. He would talk slow and intelligently, and he talked as slow as he walked. Link took each step carefully, like putting on a show. He had this metallic red hair which he dyed at Durmstrang with a couple of other friends. He had this deep, green eyes that the girls at Durmstrang ohhed and ahhed over. 

"**Ravenclaw!**" 

Next, was me, Damisela Swanlake. I took the hat from Link, who seemed to uncertainly study my violet eyes. I sat on the stool and put the hat on my head. While waiting silently, I studied my snow-white hands and my long, sharp fingernails. My black ink hair fell over my hands when I shook the hat, and it started to say something.

__

Damisela Swanlake? Cunning, sly, everything for Slytherin material. And, I dig into your heritage to see that you're the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin! So.. let it be **Slytherin! **

I strode to the Slytherin table, sitting down to one boy who was quite scrawny, had pale blonde hair and almost had skin as white as mine. Next to me was a girl, that was quite pretty, but something was nasty about her.

The first years walked in, all nervous and knee-locked as I remembered. I buried my face into my hands, and stared into a dark space. 

__________________________________________

End of Part 1


End file.
